


Bartender

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Will, Bartenders, Bouncer!Hannibal, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Violence, domestic hannigram
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Уилл Грэм работает барменом в собственном баре на окраине небольшого городка, и периодически сталкивается с непредвиденными проблемами в лице нетрезвых посетителей его заведения.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Ганнибал/Уилл - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней Nickelback - Next Contestant.

— Эй, кудряшка! Кудрявый, оглох, что ли?  
Уилл вздрагивает, выныривая из своих мыслей, когда звук хмельного голоса становится громче и ближе.  
— Простите, вы это мне? — интересуется он, поднимая глаза на явно поддатого бородатого парня по ту сторону барной стойки.  
— Тебе, кому же ещё? — ухмыляется тот и с грохотом опускает три тяжёлых кружки на стойку. — Повтори.  
Уилл кивает и молча наполняет пинты светлым лагером, после чего подвигает кружки назад к посетителю и озвучивает цену.  
— Сдачу оставь себе, — отвечает пьянчужка, бросая купюры на стойку, но назад к своим приятелям не торопится, внимательно оглядывая Уилла.  
— Я могу вам ещё чем-то помочь? — нарочито вежливо интересуется Грэм, чувствуя, что начинает нервничать, и бросает взгляд на темную тень, привалившуюся к косяку входной двери.  
— Это зависит от тебя, детка, — надоедливый пьяница склабится и хватает Уилла за руку, притягивая ближе, из-за чего Грэм больно ударяется животом о стойку. — Не хочешь сходить с папочкой в туалет и заработать побольше, чем выпивкой?  
— Нет, спасибо, я в этом не заинтересован, — холодно отвечает Уилл, силясь вырваться, но бородач крепко сжимает его запястье.  
— Подумай, ведь когда тебе ещё выпадет такой шанс подзаработать и побыть с настоящим мужчиной? — пьяный извращенец хохочет, словно сказал нечто невероятно остроумное.  
Уилл не успевает ответить, прежде чем за спиной неприятного ему мужчины вырастает широкоплечая тень.  
— Всё в порядке, мистер Грэм? — интересуется мужчина с пепельными волосами, одетый в темную кожанку.  
— Думаю, что да, мистер просто перебрал и был немного неосторожен в своих словах. Но ведь вы уже уходите, не так ли? — Уилл успокаивающе посмотрел на старшего мужчину, который навис над наглым посетителям бара, скрестив руки на груди.  
Пьяный бородач сперва бросил неприятный взгляд на Уилла, а потом нарочито пренебрежительный на мужчину в кожаной куртке.  
— Валил бы ты отсюда, парень, мы с кудряшкой ещё не закончили, — прогнусавил он, прикладываясь к пиву.  
До Уилла долетел едва слышный смешок, после чего бородач слетел с табурета и протер собой пол бара.  
— Ты чё, совсем охуел? Ща огребешь, мудила! — прорычал пьяница, с трудом поднимаясь с пола и бросая на ударившего его мужчину освирепевший взгляд, на что его соперник лишь сдержанно улыбнулся.  
Пристававший к Уиллу посетитель сжал руки в кулаки и с криком бросился в сторону мужчины с пепельными прядями, но тот спокойно шагнул в сторону, и пьяный мужчина врезался в пустой стол, опрокинув его и упав сверху.  
— Нехорошо приходить в бар, приставать со всякими непристойностями к бармену, а после ещё и громить зал, — мужчина в кожанке поцокал языком и рывком поднял посетителя за ворот куртки, после чего прижал к бильярдному столу и несколько раз от души врезал.  
Уже несколько протрезвевший нахал попытался дать сдачи, но безуспешно — его соперник невозмутимо уворачивался или отступал вбок до того, как кулак проносился возле его лица.  
— Мне надоело, — устало вздохнул защитник Грэма и точным ударом в челюсть повалил соперника на пол, после чего опустился на него и удар за ударом стал превращать лицо мужчины в кровавое месиво.  
— Ганнибал, хватит уже, прошу! — подбежавший Уилл потянул беспощадного бойца за руку, пытаясь оттащить его от избитого.  
— Чтобы я больше тебя здесь не видел. И заруби себе на носу — этот бармен — мой, — прошептал распластавшемуся на полу мужчине Ганнибал, прежде чем позволил Уиллу оттащить себя.  
Как только агрессор был отведен подальше, дружки потерпевшего бросились к сплевывающему кровь товарищу и помогли ему подняться на ноги.  
— Эй ты, мы сейчас вызовем полицию и расскажем им, что ты сделал с Донни! — крикнул один из мужчин, ступив навстречу Ганнибалу.  
Тот лишь медленно слизал ещё свежую кровь с костяшек и улыбнулся собеседнику окровавленными зубами.  
— Звоните. Я здесь охранник, так что парни из шерифского участка знают, что я всего лишь выполняю свою работу — слежу, чтобы всякие уроды не устраивали беспредел в моём баре, — Лектер легко пожал плечами.  
Выступивший было мужчина осекся и вместе с другом стал оттаскивать их избитого приятеля к дверям. Прежде, чем покинуть злоклятый бар, мужчины бросили взгляд на всё ещё слабо улыбающегося мужчину с пепельными волосами и невольно вздрогнули — им показалось, что его карие глаза отсвечивали красноватым.  
Когда трое мужчин покинули бар, немногие оставшиеся посетители успокоились, и в баре снова воцарилась ненапряженная атмосфера.  
Уилл бросил на Ганнибала осуждающий взгляд, после чего направился в подсобку за шваброй, чтобы навести порядок после мордобоя.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Грэм тяжело вздохнул, взъерошивая волосы на затылке. Это явно не то, что он ожидал получить, когда они поднакопили деньжат и решили открыть в этой глуши свой бар.  
Уилл повернул голову, когда позади него с тихим скрипом открылась и закрылась дверь.  
— А, это ты. Ну и что ты опять натворил? — вздохнул он, отворачиваясь, и стал перебирать моющие средства на полке.  
Ганнибал подошёл к бармену вплотную и обнял его со спины, легко целуя в затылок.  
— Прости, но, по-твоему, я должен был позволить этой хмельной скотине говорить тебе такие вещи? — прошептал он, целуя Уилла за ухом, после чего медленно обхватил губами его мочку и принялся посасывать.  
— Нет, но можно же было просто выкинуть его из бара, зачем снова было пускать кровь? Это ведь уже второй раз за сегодня и чёрт знает какой раз с тех пор, как мы открыли это заведение, — Уилл шумно выдыхает, расслабляясь в объятиях возлюбленного, и поглаживает его широкие ладони своими.  
— Никто не смеет говорить тебе такие вещи и уж тем более прикасаться к тебе. Никто, кроме меня, — руки Ганнибала забираются под рубашку Уилла, нежно поглаживая низ живота, пока он сам прикусывает кожу за ухом.  
— Перестань. До конца рабочего дня ещё два часа, мы можем продолжить дома, — Уилл изо всех сил пытается контролировать себя, но Ганнибал знает, как доставить ему удовольствие.  
Удивительно — Лектер кажется бесчувственным или зверски агрессивным (в зависимости от ситуации) окружающим, но с Грэмом он становится самым нежным и любящим. Ах да, и очень похотливым.  
— Ты же знаешь, я очень возбуждаюсь после драки, запах крови и всё такое. А ещё во мне пробуждается первобытное собственничество по отношению к тебе, — Ганнибал осторожно, но уверенно прикусывает кожу сзади шеи Уилла, что заставляет того тихо охнуть.  
— Ганнибал, я же просил не метить меня. У меня ещё синяки от старых укусов не прош… — Уилл давится воздухом, когда ладонь Ганнибала скользит вниз, к его боксёрам, и пальцы начинают ласкать головку члена через ткань белья.  
— Милый Уилл, будь моя воля, я бы тебя с ног до головы покрыл своими метками — укусами и засосами, лишь бы окружающие знали, что ты — мой. Только мой, — шепчет Ганнибал, продолжая ласки рукой, после чего хищно прикусывает кожу на шее Уилла.  
— Ох, всё, хватит. Пожалуйста, прекрати, мне нужно смотреть за баром, мы продолжим чуть позже, — Уилл тихо стонет, но всё же выворачивается из рук Ганнибала и отстраняется.  
— Обещаешь?..  
— Обещаю, — Грэм встречается с ним взглядом и видит, что бордовые глаза смотрят на него с нежностью.  
Ганнибал протягивает руку, ладонью обнимает лицо возлюбленного, большим пальцем поглаживает щеку Уилла. На секунду он вспоминает о чем-то, и его ладонь опускается ниже, пальцы ныряют под расстегнутый ворот рубашки и вытаскивают цепочку, на которой покачивается кольцо из белого золота.  
— Ну и почему ты не носишь его на пальце? Оно ведь лишний раз свидетельствует о том, что ты несвободен, — во взгляде сквозит лёгкий укор.  
— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что это бы изменило что-то? Да и так оно куда ближе к сердцу, чем на пальце, — Уилл примирительно берёт левую руку мужа и целует его безымянный палец, украшенный золотым кольцом.  
— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. На то я здесь и охранник. Но ты всё же подумай о том, чтобы расширить штат и найти хотя бы двух девушек в качестве официанток, — Ганнибал притягивает к себе Уилла и мягко целует его.  
— Не уверен, что мы уже можем позволить это себе, но я дам объявление в газету на выходных, — Уилл поглаживает Лектера по груди и отстраняется.  
Он берет швабру, ведро и тряпку, после чего улыбается супругу и выходит из подсобки.  
— До встречи после смены, Уильям Грэм-Лектер, — бросает ему вслед Ганнибал и самодовольно улыбается, когда замечает, что щеки Уилла чуть вспыхнули.  
Он выжидает несколько минут, приводя себя и окружающие вещи в подсобке в порядок, после чего тоже покидает её и направляется к своему посту у входной двери.  
Идея открыть собственный бар принадлежала Уиллу, и Ганнибал был против по ряду причин, но угождать прихотям своего возлюбленного стало его слабостью, тем более что в их маленьком городке до сих пор не было ни одного паба или бара.

Он смотрит на Уилла, который уже закончил с уборкой и вернулся за барную стойку, протирая пивные бокалы и кружки. Наблюдая за своим кудрявым супругом, Ганнибал понимает, что он всегда и во что бы ни стало будет защищать его и доказывать всему миру, что Уилл принадлежит только ему.


End file.
